gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Arena Toshinden 7
Battle Arena Toshinden 7 is the eighth installment in the Battle Arena Toshinden series. Modes Story Mode Arcade Mode Score Attack Mode Time Attack Mode Survival Mode Versus Mode Career Mode Online Mode Customzation Mode Training Mode Gallery Mode Vault Mode Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Battle Arena Toshinden 6 Plot The game takes place 2 years after Battle Arena Toshinden 6. Characters Season 1 # Eiji Shinjo(Age: 42, Weapon: Katana, CV JP: Ryotaro Okiayu, CV EN: Yuri Lowenthal) # Kayin Amoh(Age: 41, Weapon: Rappier, CV JP: Takehito Koyasu, CV EN: Kyle Hebert) # Sofia(Age: ?, Weapon: Whip, CV JP: Yumi Touma, CV EN: Michelle Ruff) # Fo Fai(Age: 95, Weapon: Iron Claws, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Duke B. Rambert(Age: ?, Weapon: Zweihander, CV JP: Rikiya Koyama, CV EN: Steven Blum) # Mondo(Age: 62, Weapon: Nagitaka, CV JP: Tessho Genda, CV EN: ?) # Rungo Iron(Age: ?, Weapon: Wood Club, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Ellis(Age: ?, Weapon: Dual Knives, CV JP: Kyoko Hikami, CV EN: Lisa Ortiz) # Tracy(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Chaos(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Aia Long(Age: 24, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Chie Nakamura, CV EN: Laura Bailey) # Marcus Stone(Age: ?, Weapon: Metal Pipe, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Iwona Niemec(Age: ?, Weapon: Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Alicia Santos(Age: ?, Weapon: Drill Spear, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Orlando Janvier(Age: ?, Weapon: Telekinetic Weaponry, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Gulnara Karim(Age: ?, Weapon: Dual Diamond Arrows, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # ?(Age: ?, Weapon: Spiked Chain, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # ?(Age: ?, Weapon: Jian, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Gaia(Age: ?, Weapon: Zweihander, CV JP: Akio Otsuka, CV EN: Jamieson Price) # Sho Shinjo(Age: 46, Weapon: Katana, CV JP: Hideo Ishikawa, CV EN: Crispin Freeman) # Cupido(Age: 46, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Kotono Mitsuishi, CV EN: Erin Fitzgerald) # Uranus(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Michiko Neya, CV EN: Mary Elizabeth McGynn) # Master(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Megumi Hayashibara, CV EN: Tiffany Grant) # Vermillion(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Toshiyuki Morikawa, CV EN: Sean Schemmel) Season 2 # Ripper(Age: 53, Weapon: Dual Katars, CV JP: Hikaru Midorikawa, CV EN: ?) # Ron Ron(Age: ?, Weapon: Wooden Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Replicant(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Wolf(Age: ?, Weapon: Wooden Swords, CV JP: Norio Wakamoto, CV EN: Michael McConnohie) # David(Age: 35, Weapon: Chainsaw, CV JP: Shigeru Nakahara, CV EN: Cam Clarke) # Shizuku Fuji(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Nagisa Iwashiro(Age: ?, Weapon: Assault Rifle, CV JP: Koichi Yamadera, CV EN: Kirk Thorton) # Bayhou(Age: ?, Weapon: Iron Claws, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Adam(Age: ?, Weapon: Cannon Arms, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Tau(Age: ?, Weapon: Giant Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Schultz(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Rachel(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Abel(Age: ?, Weapon: Dual Light Blades, CV JP: Kiyoyuki Yanada, CV EN: Lex Lang) # Judgement(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Miss Til(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Cuiling(Age: 33, Weapon: Iron Claws, CV JP: Noriko Hidaka, CV EN: Wendee Lee) # Atahua(Age: 35, Weapon: Dual Axes, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Leon(Age: ?, Weapon: Scimitar, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Balga(Age: ?, Weapon: Giant Flail, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Veil(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Nobuyuki Hiyama, CV EN: Keith Silverstein) # Zola(Age: ?, Weapon: Whip, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Ten Count(Age: ?, Weapon: Rapier, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) Season 3 # Subaru Shinjo(Age: 20, Weapon: Katana, CV JP: Koki Uchiyama, CV EN: Bryce Papenbrook) # Naru Amoh(Age: 20, Weapon: Rappier, CV JP: Miyuki Sawashiro, CV EN: ?) # Rook Castle(Age: 24, Weapon: Nunchucks, CV JP: Tomokazu Sugita, CV EN: Matthew Mercer) # Puella Marionette(Age: 18, Weapon: Bow and Arrow, CV JP: Aya Hirano, CV EN: ?) # Lancelot Lakeknight(Age: 19, Weapon: Rappier, CV JP: Yuuki Kaji, CV EN: Max Mittelman) # Fen Barefoot(Age: 19, Weapon: Spear, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Genma(Age: 157, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Katsumi Suzuki, CV EN: ?) # Miyabi(Age: 27, Weapon: Dual Kunais, CV JP: Houko Kuwashima, CV EN: Laura Bailey) # Bang-Boo(Age: ?, Weapon: Cannon Arms, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Zero(Age: ?, Weapon: Giant Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Eos(Age: ?, Weapon: Spear, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Yumi Fujimoto(Age: 20, Weapon: Tonfas, CV JP: Megumi Han, CV EN: ?) # Hakim Al Mufti(Age: 23, Weapon: Scythe, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Shufen(Age: 11, Weapon: Giant Mace, CV: Bear Noises) # Traugott Heppenheimer(Age: 18, Weapon: Dual Axes, CV JP: Kaito Ishikawa, CV EN: ?) # Survivor(Age: 27, Weapon: Broad Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Vincent Romero(Age: 33, Weapon: Zweihander, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Toshin(Age: 44, Weapon: Morphing Body, CV JP: Keiji Fujiwara, CV EN: Gerald C. Rivers) # Nightshroud(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Agon Teos(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Takayuki Sugo, CV EN: ?) Season 4 # Ryuji(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Rika(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Baifu(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Shu(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Boy(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Seiya(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Lucifer(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Sanjuroh(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Sabrina(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Merow(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Karen(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Kohjin(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Saotome(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Schneider(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Venus(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Izanagi(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) Guest Characters # Ichigo Kurosaki(PlayStation 4 Exclusive, Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Masakazu Morita, CV EN: Johnny Yong Bosch) - Guest Character from Bleach # Scorpion(PlayStation 4 Exclusive, Age: 48, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Wataru Takagi, CV EN: Patrick Seitz) - Guest Character from Mortal Kombat # Deadpool(Xbox One Exclusive, Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Takehito Koyasu, CV EN: Nolan North) - Guest Character from Marvel Comics # Jago(Xbox One Exclusive, Age: 33, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Kiyoyuki Yanada, CV EN: Mike Willette) - Guest Character from Killer Instinct Stages * * * * * * * * * *Cricle of Belief Reception and Reactions * Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2016 video games Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Capcom Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:Bleach Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:X-Men Category:Deadpool Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Killer Instinct